


«Белая птица»

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental travel, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Любви, как известно, и разные миры не помеха.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Переселенцы в другие миры [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668973
Kudos: 1





	«Белая птица»

Место было сказочным. Редко можно было встретить отели, настолько гармонично вписывающиеся в окружающее пространство буквально всем: фасадом, облицованным природным камнем того редкого серого оттенка, что при первом же луче солнца играет серебром, а случайные капли влаги окрашивают его в непроглядно-чёрный – дорогой материал и для такого отдалённого места вроде бы и не нужный, но иной бы смотрелся неуместно, – декоративным литьём балкончиков и изгороди, которое так напоминало ветви растущих вокруг деревьев, словно бы было лишь тенями, ими отбрасываемыми, даже разбитые вокруг дома клумбы и причудливо переплетающиеся садовые дорожки, и те, казалось, были здесь всегда. В реставрацию отеля вложили много средств, но иначе в этой сети не было, к тому же можно было быть уверенным, что всё потрачено с умом и в скором времени окупится: владелец не первый год был в этом бизнесе и знал все нюансы и подводные течения, а ещё он очень хорошо умел выбирать исполнителей своих грандиозных планов.

На стоянке для служащих, которая была скрыта пышными, несколько несвойственным этим широтам, но при этом всё так же уместными здесь кустами, от той, где могли оставить свои авто клиенты, если они по какой-то причине не хотели воспользоваться гаражом, остановился недорогой серый седан – таких полно в любом городе, потрёпанная жизнью, но все ещё резвая рабочая лошадка. Ничего примечательного, как, собственно, и в том, кто появился из открывшейся дверцы – высоком, несколько нескладном парне с копной русых, с лёгкой рыжинкой волос и доброй насмешкой в светло-карих, даже скорее медово-янтарных глазах. Он с лёгкостью достал весьма объёмную сумку из багажника и уже было потянулся закрыть двери на ключ – не хотелось портить покой этого места возможным сбоем старой и не очень исправной сигнализации, но остановился, досадуя на себя, и вновь скрылся в салоне. Результатом его возвращения стала появившаяся в руках папка для документов и телефон, исправно прослуживший навигатором всю дорогу. Ещё раз мысленно прикинув, ничего ли он не забыл, парень поспешил к отелю.

Он прекрасно знал это место, хотя ни разу здесь не был: достаточно было увидеть чертежи и винтажные фото, из которых нужно было отобрать что-то для рекламных буклетов и украшения интерьера, чтобы найти дорогу от чёрного хода даже не до стойки регистрации, а до комнаты, ему предназначенной, тем более и ключ-карта уже была в кармане, но всё же он решил сначала поздороваться с персоналом, за что был вознаграждён случайно услышанным куском разговора:

– …вот не понимаю, почему управляющим никого из нас не назначили, – с нотками злости вещала неизвестная пока женщина, – мы здесь уже столько работаем, всё вокруг знаем…

– Но ни для кого из нас владелец – не дядя, а для нашего нового начальника – наоборот, – насмешливо заметил мужской голос, – ты ведь об этом думаешь, Клара? При этом не допуская мысли, что если бы сэр Крейн раздавал всем своим родственникам в управление отели, то давно бы разорился. Так что хватит устраивать митинги и давайте работать, открытие через два дня, а нам столько всего нужно сделать. Вы что-то хотели, молодой человек?

– Поздороваться. Меня зовут Роджер Крейн, – появившийся парень улыбнулся, оценивая удивлённые лица: кажется, даже тот, кто его только что защищал – чопорный мужчина с внешностью и выправкой классического дворецкого – не смог остаться равнодушным, – и я буду временно исполнять обязанности управляющего «Белой птицы». Рад всех вас приветствовать.

– Будут ли какие-то распоряжения? – тут же переключился на работу «дворецкий», а точнее, Северин Сенз, который был первым претендентом на место управляющего после того, как Родж со всем здесь закончит.

– Мне нужно разобраться с тем, что здесь вообще происходит, – покачал головой Роджер, – выслушать ваши предложения и многое другое, а распоряжения оставим на потом.

– Может, сначала отдохнёте?

– Насчёт отдыха не уверен, заброшу вещи и буду очень благодарен, если кто-нибудь покажет, где можно заварить себе чашку чаю.

– Какую комнату вам приготовить? – подала голос давешняя женщина, Клара – старшая над всем обслуживающим персоналом.

– Мне казалось, за управляющим закреплён номер, – несколько удивился Роджер. – В нем живёт кто-то из вас?

– Нет, – слишком поспешно ответил Северин, – но там есть ещё некоторые недочёты, которые не исправили ремонтники…

– Вы хотите сказать, что отчёт в головной офис подправлен? – у Роджа возникло ощущение, что его не хотят пускать именно в эту комнату. – Правила есть правила, и я не собираюсь нарушать их, но если вы по какой-то причине не хотите подходить к этой комнате, то я вполне справлюсь сам и с багажом, и с порядком в ней.

– Вот ещё! – воскликнула Клара. – Свою работу мы выполняем очень тщательно, можете в этом и не сомневаться. Все будет в полном порядке.

– Благодарю, – Роджер улыбнулся: примерно такой реакции он и ждал.

– Пойду готовить вам чай, – выдала Клара и, резко развернувшись, направилась прочь.

– А я, пожалуй, провожу вас к комнате.

– Благодарю вас, – Родж покачал головой, отказываясь передавать Северину свою сумку. Проводник не был нужен, но парень не хотел обострять отношения с персоналом.

– Вот, ваша комната и ключ от неё, – Северин остановился у двери как раз между помещениями для слуг и гостей.

– Ключ? – удивился Роджер. – Почему здесь не установили электронный замок?

– Какие-то проблемы с проводкой, он постоянно сбоил, – неохотно пояснил его спутник. – Устраивайтесь, я буду ждать вас на кухне.

– Благодарю за помощь.

Ключ провернулся легко, и дверь открылась совершенно бесшумно. В комнате стоял полумрак, и первым делом Родж отодвинул тяжёлые портьеры, чтобы впустить сюда немного яркого света, а заодно полюбоваться видом, что до этого скрывал отель. Аккуратные лужайки переходили в не менее ухоженный парк, в котором должно быть здорово гулять вечерами, Роджер обязательно собирался это проверить. Дальше, насколько хватало возможности рассмотреть, тянулся лес, густой и несколько мрачный, за ним скрывалось озеро, насколько знал парень, поговаривали, что там прекрасная рыбалка – одна из местных достопримечательностей, интересующих туристов. До Роджа донёсся тихий детский смех, и он обратил внимание на игровую площадку, но там было совершенно пусто, да и неоткуда было здесь взяться детям. Улыбнувшись этой странности, парень принялся разбирать свои вещи.

Повесив последнюю вещь в шкаф, Родж удивлённо обернулся: он отчётливо слышал тот характерный стук, с которым кружка опускается на стол, и уже было решил, что Северин или кто-то другой из обслуги принёс ему чай в комнату, но ошибся – кроме него, здесь никого больше не было.

– Странно, – буркнул он, – неужели строители схалтурили со звукоизоляцией?

Он видел накладные на расходные материалы и отчёты по всем этапам ремонта, в них всё было чисто, но парень уже неоднократно сталкивался с расхождениями между бумагами и реальностью, похоже придётся заняться ещё и этим. Ещё одна задача в длинном списке не очень его смущала: место было весьма приятным, не столь помпезным, как последний отель, где он застрял почти на год, наводя порядок, а по-домашнему уютным, на что, собственно, и был сделан упор. В дверь постучали, оторвав Роджера от его мыслей.

– Открыто, – крикнул парень, удивляясь себе, он ведь действительно даже не задумался над тем, чтобы запереть дверь.

– Приехал один из наших прежних поставщиков, – в проёме появился Северин, который не спешил переступать порог и вообще несколько подозрительно осмотрел комнату, наверное, пытался найти что-нибудь предосудительное, решил Родж: с подобным он уже сталкивался, и не один раз, но надеялся, что именно этот человек не преподнесёт подобного сюрприза, – нужно решить, перезаключать с ним договор или нет.

– Хорошо, уже иду, – немного холодно улыбнулся Роджер, подхватывая телефон и с удивлением глядя на резной кленовый лист на столе. И откуда он мог здесь появиться? Но времени раздумывать над этим уже не было, так что парень поспешил следом за нетерпеливо ожидающим его Северином.

Дядя позвонил к вечеру, Роджер как раз закончил разговор с последним поставщиком – видимо, сработало сарафанное радио, и те потянулись почти без остановки, спеша перезаключить договора, пока новый управляющий не нашёл кого-то другого. Часть из них Роджер всё же завернул – слишком уж невыгодные условия, о чём, собственно, и сообщил дяде, но тот не был настроен обсуждать работу, больше по-семейному жаловался на своих бестолковых детей и в сотый раз жалел, что в своё время уступил мать Роджа брату, не стал бороться за её внимание. Обычно за подобными экскурсами следовало что-то весьма неприятное для парня, вот и сейчас вышло так же. Двоюродный брат не успел вовремя разобраться с бумагами, а платить сверхурочные специалисту дядя не хотел, хотя, конечно, вслух этого не сказал, но Роджер прекрасно знал, какой он прижимистый, так что вполне догадался сам.

– Я спишу последнюю часть долга за твоё обучение, – перешёл от умасливаний к делу сэр Крейн, – но сделать всё нужно к завтрашнему утру.

Роджер с трудом удержался от саркастичного смешка, но предложение его более чем устраивало, так что оставалось только согласиться и запастись кофе, желательно с коньяком. В комнате, когда он туда вошёл, пахло осенью, палой листвой и немного дождём. Вдохнув полной грудью и решив, что обязательно должен узнать, что использует прислуга для такого эффекта, парень наполнил кружку и включил ноутбук.

Чем дольше Роджер работал, тем сильнее сливались цифры перед глазами, но к этому он уже успел привыкнуть: долгие ночи за учёбой и не к такому приучат. Северин лично принёс новый кофейник чуть позже десяти и вновь замер на пороге.

– Что-то не так? – прямо спросил Родж, решив дать отдых глазам. – Мне казалось, вы спокойно отнеслись к моему появлению.

– Это не вы, – горячо возразил мужчина, – в смысле, я не из-за вас… – он сбился: было видно, что тема ему неприятна.

– А из-за чего? Да проходите вы уже, не стойте на пороге, я не кусаюсь.

– Вы, может, и да, – бледно улыбнулся Северин, – а вот эта комната – другое дело. Простите, я лучше пойду. Завтрак в девять, но вы всегда можете взять всё необходимое на кухне.

– Подождите! Северин! – но «дворецкий» сделал вид, что не слышит окрика, и захлопнул за собой дверь. – Ерунда какая-то. Тут что, раньше его злая тётушка жила или мегера-супруга? – усмехнувшись своему предположению, Родж открыл окно – свежий вечерний воздух помогал проветрить мозги, вернулся за стол, не глядя отпил из кружки и удивлённо уставился на предмет в своей руке – это точно была не стандартная вещь с логотипом отеля, и коньяка в слишком сладком напитке тоже не ощущалось. – Бред, – он аккуратно опустил кружку на столешницу, и стоило ему только на секунду отвести глаза, как та пропала, оставив на своём месте прежнюю.

Отчёт сошёлся часам к трём ночи. Несколько раз Роджер ловил себя на том, что слышит посторонние звуки – то тихие щелчки клавиш, когда он сам не печатал, то скрип вроде бы как от стула или дивана, но окно было закрыто, а звукоизоляция, похоже, здесь действительно отвратительная, но вот кружка… Темно-синяя, можно было бы сказать, даже стильная, если бы не принт со скелетом: этой вещи неоткуда было взяться в закрытой комнате, да ещё и на его столе, а потом ещё и так загадочно пропасть. Отчего-то Роджеру казалось, что Северин в курсе происходящего здесь, не просто же так он пытался отговорить его занимать комнату, а значит, завтра их ждёт длинный разговор. Отправив отчёт на почту дяде, парень протяжно зевнул и наконец завалился спать.

***

Крис откинулся на спинку кресла и удовлетворённо вздохнул: план на сегодня выполнен, нужное количество страниц текста набралось как-то незаметно. Всё-таки он не прогадал, купив дом именно здесь.

Кристиан Бейкер был неплохим, по мнению читателей, довольно быстро раскупавших его книги, автором мистических романов, и для работы ему требовался, если можно так сказать, особый антураж. Буквально в паре десятков метров от его нового места жительства шумел лес, рядом с которым вырос небольшой коттеджный посёлок, огороженный и охраняемый. Крис каждое утро около часа бродил по границе леса и расчищенной территории, слушал птиц, наблюдал за белками и ещё какой-то живностью, собирал листья и ветки необычной формы, чтобы потом, в тишине перебирать их, придумывать истории и вдохновлённо творить. Вообще-то, когда-то на этом месте стоял отель, но владелец разорился, не сумев завлечь достаточно посетителей, и муниципалитет, решив, что земля не должна простаивать, возвёл дома и выставил на продажу по не слишком высокой цене, обещая будущим жителям тишину и свежий воздух. На удивление, посёлок заселился довольно быстро, оброс минимальной инфраструктурой, во дворах смеялись и играли дети, а соседи по праздникам вместе устраивали посиделки на улице.

Кристиан, вынырнув из мыслей о будущей книге, запустил пальцы в волосы, разлохматив и без того похожую на воронье гнездо такую же тёмную шевелюру, и встал. Тут же в комнате резко посветлело – наверное, солнце вышло из-за облаков, с утра было несколько пасмурно, решил парень и пошёл на кухню: время обеда уже давно прошло.

Немного позже Кристиан, вернувшись в кабинет, недоумённо покрутил головой – по комнате пронёсся порыв ветра, как будто кто-то прошёл мимо – и хмыкнул: похоже, он слишком вжился в образ своего героя, застрявшего в старинном доме с призраками. Решив, что ему просто показалось, парень устроился поудобнее и начал перебирать найденные сегодня листья: он хотел составить несколько букетов и раздать их соседкам – поделиться своим видением красоты осени. К подобным презентам уже давно привыкли и воспринимали их как своеобразную приятную причуду Криса, хотя в первое время он заработал достаточное количество подозрительных взглядов от чужих мужей.

Хлопнула дверь, отвлекая его от последнего букета, в котором явно не хватало алых оттенков. Убрав работу чуть в сторону, Кристиан пошёл посмотреть на незваного гостя: здесь частенько заходили на огонёк без стука, так что он не очень удивился, а вот пустоте в прихожей – другое дело. Пожав плечами, парень вернулся к своему занятию, а позже прошёлся по соседям, вручив расцветающим улыбкой при его появлении дамам яркие листья, перевязанные лентой, и в очередной раз отказываясь от предложения каждой заглянуть на чай, отговариваясь необходимостью посетить остальных. В последнем доме отвертеться не вышло, и Крис всё-таки задержался на полчаса – у хозяйки был чудесный чай и не менее чудесный попугай, умевший разговаривать и забавно дублирующий звук льющейся в чашку воды.

К дому Кристиан вернулся уже в сумерках и, подходя к двери, замер: в одной из комнат мелькнул отсвет, как будто там загорелся экран компьютера, но ведь парень выключил технику перед уходом…

Во всех комнатах было темно и пусто.

– Странно. Это же новые дома, откуда тут какие-то паранормальные явления? – парень щёлкнул выключателем и посмотрел на монитор с не горевшим индикатором. – Значит, показалось. Хотя это мысль… – в голове начала оформляться очередная задумка, и Кристиан, сходив за кофе, уселся писать новую главу.

Парень быстро стучал по клавишам, поймав вдохновение и изредка отпивая остывший напиток. Очередной глоток заставил поперхнуться: явственно почувствовался вкус алкоголя, который парень практически не употреблял. Крис недоумённо посмотрел на почти опустевшую кружку, взял её и принюхался: нет, кофе как кофе.

– Что за чертовщина? Похоже, я заработался, пора спать, а то уже далеко за полночь… – Кристиан потёр глаза и уставился на потрёпанный блокнот на столе, которого только что не было. – Я уже сплю, что ли? – парень крепко зажмурился и осторожно приоткрыл ресницы: чужая вещь послушно пропала, как не было.

***

Утро началось с дождя. Резкие изменения погоды были свойственны этой местности, что часто вызывало недовольство отдыхающих, как и сейчас – Роджера. Нет, он любил дождь, но в оставленное открытым окно лёгкий на первый взгляд ветерок успел закинуть приличное количество капель, так что пришлось спешно связываться с Кларой, благо все нужные номера были в стандартном буклете под внутренним телефоном, а потом и вытирать пол, потому что молоденькая горничная наотрез отказалась переступать порог комнаты. Роджу даже стало интересно, как они вообще умудряются поддерживать здесь порядок, раз так боятся войти.

Настроение чуть поднялось под струями тёплой воды в душе, ровно до того момента, как непонятно откуда потянуло сквозняком.

– Да сколько можно-то, – устало вздохнул Роджер: на запотевшем зеркале остался след чьей-то ладони, – какие глупые шутки.

– Северин, не спешите, – после обеда за общим столом Родж перехватил мужчину, который слишком явно пытался избежать его общества, – вам не удастся бегать от меня бесконечно.

– Роджер, – об обращении они успели договориться ещё вчера, во время работы с поставщиками: Родж не хотел, чтобы он ассоциировался у окружающих только с дядей, – если бы я был уверен, что вы выслушаете меня и после не сочтёте сумасшедшим, то давно бы уже ответил.

– Я ведь не отстану, так что лучше действительно расскажите. Пойдёмте, – Роджер указал в сторону крытой веранды, где можно было весьма удобно устроиться даже во время дождя, – поговорим в стороне от остальных. Я вижу, что вы очень ответственный и рассудительный человек, так что готов как минимум серьёзно рассмотреть вашу точку зрения.

– Да, действительно проще покончить со всем сразу, – со вздохом признал его правоту Северин, и спустя пару минут они уже удобно устроились в креслах, грея руки о кружки с чаем и вдыхая аромат свежей выпечки, что принесла Клара. – Эта комната проклята, – «дворецкий» невидящим взглядом смотрел в сторону леса.

– И в чём это выражается? – с интересом уточнил Роджер: он много подобного слышал с самого начала работы – номера с самоубийцами, с несчастными случаями, даже убийствами, такое парень всегда проверял – не из-за боязни или тяги к мистике, нет, он должен был убедиться, что репутации их сети не повредит древняя байка какого-то пьянчуги.

– А вы сами ещё не заметили? – с несколько кривой улыбкой выдал Северин.

– Допустим, есть несколько странных моментов, – осторожно признался Родж, стараясь как можно обтекаемо подобрать слова.

– Всего лишь странных? Тогда вам повезло, – мужчина сделал несколько неторопливых глотков чаю. – Странностей с этой комнатой всегда хватало, но я не так уж и давно здесь, так что расскажу о том, чему сам так или иначе был свидетелем. Семь лет назад на двое суток пропал управляющий, а потом нашёлся в своей комнате, которую до этого перерыли на сто раз, он был явно не в себе, всё твердил о том, что отель вдруг стал другим, заброшенным, и он никак не мог из него выбраться, всё бродил и бродил кругами. Человеком он был странным, к тому же любил выпить, так что никто особо не придал значения его рассказу, тогдашний владелец заплатил ему отступные и погнал прочь, пока слухи не разошлись, – Роджер кивнул: он и сам бы поступил так же. – Следующий управляющий продержался дольше, он редко бывал в той комнате, как, кажется, и вы, предпочитал быть в курсе каждой мелочи, происходящей в его вотчине, но это его не спасло. На него свалился кусок стены…

– Стены? – удивлённо уточнил Родж. – Это место, конечно, было в плохом состоянии, но чтобы стены падали, сомневаюсь.

– Полиция тоже не могла поверить, тем более все стены были целыми, а человека покалечило. Он вернулся на работу потом, пусть и восстанавливался долго, но комнату сменил, отдав её новенькой горничной. Девушка пропала через три дня после этого из закрытой комнаты, оставив все вещи и документы.

– И? Объявилась через пару дней?

– Нет, её так и не нашли, – покачал головой Северин. – Она была очень ответственной, Роджер, и не могла уйти вот так. Комната пустовала, лишь раз в три дня девушки наводили там порядок, всегда вдвоём и не закрывая дверь, собственно, они продолжают поступать так и по сей день. Года три назад там начал появляться строительный мусор, а однажды весь пол залило непонятно откуда взявшимся цементом.

– Чья-то дурная шутка?

– Какое-то время мы думали, что вашего дяди, он как раз тогда начал подкатывать к прежнему владельцу по поводу продажи, а мы слышали, что методы убеждения у него весьма разнообразные. Уж простите за честность.

– Ничего страшного, – Роджер, в своё время не раз столкнувшийся с этими самыми методами на собственной шкуре, понимал, о чём говорит собеседник, – только не думаю, что он бы на подобное разменивался, да и слухи о всякой чертовщине в будущем подпортили бы имидж уже его собственности, а этого он допустить не мог. Итак, что было дальше?

– Потом комната стояла пустой и вроде даже стала почти обычной, только горничные находили там разную мелочёвку, что обычно из карманов валится да закатывается в самый тёмный угол. Потом был ремонт, её почти не тронули, не было необходимости – после того случая со стеной на всякий случай провели полную реставрацию.

– И после пропавшей горничной там точно никто больше не жил? – на всякий случай уточнил Родж.

– Никто. И вам бы не стоило.

– Мне там нравится, – честно признался Роджер, – осенью пахнет, да и метаться туда-сюда не хочется, так что я рискну.

– Вот вы вроде толковый парень, – со вздохом выдал Северин, – но, кажется, слишком упёртый.

– Другой бы на моем месте не задержался, – хмыкнул Родж и сменил тему: – Завтра открытие, нужно всё ещё раз перепроверить.

– Все готово, дядя, – Роджер вернулся в свою комнату глубоким вечером, в очередной раз выслушивая наставления владельца этого места. Его уже тянуло огрызнуться и посоветовать контролировать такие мероприятия лично, а не отправлять бестолковых родственников, но он держался. – Нет, я ещё не проверял свою почту, но сделаю это немедленно. Завтра вечером обязательно отзвонюсь и всё подробно расскажу, если будет недостаточно репортажа, что сделает отдел по связям с общественностью, ведь милая Венди уже все уши мне прожужжала о том, какой незабываемой будет её съёмка, – выслушав порцию привычного ворчания, Роджер попрощался с дядей и остановился у окна. Он чувствовал, что вымотался, устал от этого бесконечного круга приезжай-делай-уезжай и хотел бы уже остановиться, осесть на одном месте, но едва ли это получится в ближайшие годы.

Неохотно вернувшись к столу, парень с удивлением заметил несколько листов писчей бумаги – не те бланки из плотной многослойки с оттиском логотипа компании, что он таскал с собой на случай написания официальных писем, а самой дешёвой, сероватой, по которой хорошо бежит стержень, и её не жаль скомкать и зашвырнуть в угол. На ней виднелись чьи-то заметки, сделанные весьма неразборчиво – сценарий? Содержание? Заметки для пересказа? Некоторые моменты показались Роджу весьма любопытными, и он подчеркнул их, добавив немного от себя, хоть и не понимал, зачем, а парочку пунктов наоборот перечеркнул, потому что они показались весьма дурной шуткой в свете последних событий.

Ноут загрузился и настойчиво мигал значком нового сообщения, так что Роджер убрал бумаги в сторону и открыл письмо. Дядюшка, как и обещал, простил ему остаток долга за обучение, а значит, больше Роджа ничего рядом с ним не держало.

***

Утром все вчерашние странности показались незначительными – яркое, пусть и не очень тёплое солнце позвало на привычную уже прогулку. Собираясь, Кристиан понял, что слышит шум воды в ванной и поспешил туда: может, кран сорвало? Но как только дверь открылась, звук исчез, только зеркало почему-то было запотевшим. Крис внимательно осмотрел всё в поисках лужи воды или чего-то подобного, не нашёл и, задумавшись, всё-таки пошёл к выходу из дома, решив, что стоит записаться на обследование – может, у него уже галлюцинации и провалы в памяти на фоне напряжённой умственной деятельности?

Кристиан не спеша прошёлся по лесу, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный воздух и любуясь красочным увяданием природы, оставил на одном из пней горсть орехов в качестве дани местным хвостатым обитателям и вернулся домой. Там было тихо и спокойно, никаких посторонних звуков и вещей из ниоткуда, и Крис, окончательно успокоившись, снова уселся за компьютер – у него был ежедневный план, который необходимо соблюдать. День прошёл обыденно, единственное что – куда-то пропали листы с набросками от руки примерного плана книги. Крис перерыл все места, куда мог сунуть бумаги, но так ничего и не нашёл. Потеря была невелика, но сама ситуация в свете последних событий выглядела как-то бредово – как будто мало было кофе и блокнота, если это ему не приснилось, конечно.

Поздним вечером Крис заглянул в кабинет, проверить, всё ли в порядке, и увидел на столе свои потерянные листы.

– Что за чёрт? – недоумённо уставился парень на чьи-то пометки на них. – Откуда?

Но изумление не помешало ему внимательно изучить написанное, с чем-то согласиться, над чем-то посмеяться – слишком банальный был бы ход, что-то и правда взять на вооружение.

– Полтергейст-любитель завёлся тут, что ли? – задумчиво посмотрел на исчёрканные записи Крис. – Но спасибо тебе, кто бы ты ни был. Это, конечно, бред редкостный, но почему бы не попробовать...

Парень вытащил из пачки ещё один лист и, написав сверху: «Спасибо, есть интересные варианты. Ты кто, невольный соавтор?» – положил его на то место, где нашлись черновики.

Наутро лист пропал, что даже не слишком удивило. Кристиан до самого вечера периодически поглядывал на край стола в кабинете, отвлекаясь от собственной работы и домашних дел, понимая, что вся эта ситуация выглядит как минимум странно, но всей душой желая, чтобы неизвестный человек отозвался, и желательно поскорее. Лист так и не появился, зато…

***

Утро началось с телефонного звонка: дядя все никак не хотел угомониться и поверить, что всё пройдёт хорошо, так что парень начал поспешно собираться, лишь мимолётно обратив внимание на появившийся на столе новый лист. Времени изучать его не было, нужно было бежать проверять, действительно ли подвезли особый сорт шампанского, который всегда подавали на открытии новых отелей их сети, и это было лишь первое из множества дел на этот день.

Банкет закончился, и вместе с этим навалилась усталость. Роджер ещё нашёл в себе силы похвалить обслуживающий персонал и перекинуться несколькими фразами с чуть задержавшимися гостями, а после со всей возможной скоростью пошёл к себе. Дверь открылась, он автоматически переступил через порог, больше занятый развязыванием надоевшей бабочки, чем чем-то другим, но чей-то удивлённый вскрик заставил его наконец-то поднять глаза и осознать, что он больше не один здесь.

– Кто вы и что вы делаете в моей комнате? – резко спросил Роджер, хотя при других обстоятельствах был бы не против видеть у себя в гостях столь симпатичного парня.

– В вашей? – хмыкнул тот. – Вы в этом уверены? – Крис точно знал, что закрыл входную дверь, но и выпроваживать незваного гостя, невесть как попавшего в дом, не спешил.

– Более чем… – начал было Роджер, а после разглядел кресло, в котором сидел незнакомец, мягкий свет настольной лампы, что толком не освещала комнату, но даже её самой хватило, чтобы понять – Родж каким-то образом умудрился ошибиться дверью и вломился к кому-то в номер, весьма неудачное завершение дня. – Прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства, – поспешно выдал парень и обернулся к двери, которая должна была быть прямо за его спиной, но её не было. – Что за ерунда?! – потрясённо выдал он.

– Вот и мне интересно, как вы сюда попали, – гость не выглядел как человек, желающий обнести чужой дом – приличный костюм, усталый вид, да и одет он был слишком легко для прохладной осенней погоды. – Может, налить вам чаю или кофе, и расскажете, кто вы и откуда свалились на мою голову? – Крис приветливо улыбнулся, желая показать, что не собирается прямо сейчас вызывать полицию или поселковую охрану.

– А чего-нибудь покрепче у вас нет? – с надеждой уточнил Роджер и постарался как можно более обезоруживающе улыбнуться в ответ. – Можно как добавку к кофе.

– Добавку к кофе… – медленно повторил Крис. – Да, конечно, что-то есть, пойдёмте, – он встал и прошёл мимо парня. – Гостиная здесь, я сейчас.

Родж последовал за ним, внимательно следя за спокойными и уверенными движениями. Интересный человек, другой бы начал возмущаться, а то и копов вызвал, а этот беседует и поразительно радушен для того, к кому вломились в дом и начали качать права: Роджер не делал себе скидки, начал разговор он весьма недружелюбно. Решив, что торчать посреди комнаты как минимум глупо, парень с довольным вздохом устроился на диване, давая отдых уставшим за день мышцам. Вновь напомнила о себе проклятая бабочка, и Родж всё же избавился от неё, а заодно расстегнул несколько пуговиц – так было гораздо проще дышать.

Крис, доставая бутылку виски, стаканы и лёд, лихорадочно раздумывал, прикидывая, как можно объяснить появление нежданного гостя. Богатая фантазия позволяла предложить сразу несколько вариантов, учитывая всё произошедшее за последние дни, но парень старался не увлекаться мистической составляющей – в призраков и параллельные миры, несмотря на свои книги, парень не очень верил, стараясь в работе руководствоваться хоть какой-то логикой.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Кристиан поставил свою ношу на столик между диваном и одним из кресел, уселся в него, гостеприимно наполнил стаканы и протянул один собеседнику.

– Может, хоть представитесь?

– Роджер Крейн, – выдал гость, забирая выпивку и тут же отставляя её в сторону. Ему явно часто приходилось это говорить, так же, как и протягивать руку для пожатия – слишком уж естественно или, скорее, профессионально это выходило.

– Кристиан Бейкер, – чужая ладонь оказалась тёплой, а хватка – крепкой, несмотря на явную усталость. – Итак, давайте уполовиним наши стаканы, и вы расскажете, как оказались в чужом доме? – предложил Крис на правах хозяина.

Роджер не заставил упрашивать и сделал приличный глоток, отмечая про себя, что виски у хозяина дома весьма приличного качества, что сейчас особенно радовало. Он не спешил отвечать – не только потому что не знал, что говорить, но и потому, что несколько отвлёкся, разглядывая Кристиана и понимая, что первое впечатление оказалось очень точным: парень был весьма симпатичным, притягивал к себе взгляд, а его имя хотелось повторить вслух, несколько растягивая гласные.

Пауза затягивалась, Родж сделал ещё один глоток и наконец честно признался:

– Вся проблема в том, что я совершенно уверен, что вошёл в дверь своей комнаты в отеле, и совершенно не понимаю, как мог оказаться даже не в чужом номере, а в целом доме. Может, я уснул на ходу и, пока спал, пришёл к вам в гости? – неловко пошутил он.

– В отеле? – поднял бровь Крис, в свою очередь аккуратно разглядывавший Роджера, пытаясь понять, чем вызван такой неподдельный интерес, только ли сложившейся ситуацией. – Строго говоря, до ближайшей гостиницы не меньше получаса на машине, так что не уверен, что вы смогли бы пройти так далеко по нынешней погоде с чистой обувью. Хотя на месте части нашего посёлка когда-то и правда был отель…

– Предполагаете, что я свалился вам на голову из прошлого? – хмыкнул Родж.

– А как называется ваше место обитания? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Кристиан, в числе прочего обдумывавший также и вариант перемещения во времени.

– «Белая птица», это прежнее название, оно всё ещё значится на вывеске вместе с логотипом сети, – Роджер не видел смысла скрывать такую мелочь, – и всё же я скорее поверю в чью-то дурную шутку, чем во что там? В параллельные миры?

– Больше семи лет назад здесь был отель под названием «Райская птица», так что вы точно не из прошлого, – пожал плечами Крис, – но в параллельные миры я вполне поверю после кофе с коньяком, моих пропавших и вернувшихся листов с заметками и прочей чертовщины.

– Как я понимаю, кофе был моим, – Роджер старался удерживать лёгкий, чуть насмешливый тон, хотя внутри все протестовало: он был слишком прагматичен для подобного, слишком привязан к реальному миру, где всё можно было уместить в несколько колонок с расчётами и парочку схем, – а заметки – это несколько хаотичный план чего-то явно мистического?

– Да, я писатель, а заметки – набросок сюжета, – кивнул Кристиан. – Кстати, спасибо за исправления, они оказались весьма полезными.

– Вот бы никогда не подумал… – Родж залпом допил остатки виски. – Итак, мы остановились на том, что я пришёл к вам из другого мира. Наверно, у меня должна быть для этого причина? Спасти здесь кого-нибудь, победить тёмного мага?

– Какого мага? – рассмеялся Крис. – У нас нет магии, и, судя по всему, миры очень схожи, по крайней мере, одеты вы так же, как любой другой человек, не удивились обстановке и говорите на том же языке, что и я. А причина… Вы не делали ничего особенного, может, в зеркало смотрели в безлунную полночь с присказкой: «Хочу перемен в жизни»?

– Перемен в моей жизни и так хватает, – хмыкнул Роджер, – вся жизнь – сплошные перемены. Кстати, – парень достал телефон – просто в качестве бреда – и не удивился, увидев, что сети нет. – Бесполезная вещь, – трубка легла на стол. – А вы сами не искали новых впечатлений?

– Может, уже на «ты» перейдём? – предложил Крис. – Мне хватает выкающего агента и читателей, – Родж кивнул. – А по поводу впечатлений – нет, не искал, мне вполне хватает работы, дома, леса и общения с соседями. Ну и непонятных звуков в последние дни.

– Тогда получается, что причин моего появления здесь нет… Хотя и кусок стены тоже никто не ждал.

– Какой ещё кусок?

– Который чуть не прибил одного из прежних управляющих «Белой птицы», как мне рассказывали, и тоже появился ниоткуда.

– То есть это не первый переход чего-то между нашими мирами, – задумчиво отозвался Кристиан, допив свой виски и снова наполнив стаканы. – Видимо, это какое-то особенное место, стык с прорехами или что-то вроде того. А ты не в курсе, люди так уже перемещались, но с возвращением? Листы же гуляли туда-сюда.

– Если верить одному человеку, то как минимум двое были в этом мире, и один даже вернулся через пару дней.

– Ты поэтому такой спокойный? – поднял бровь Крис. – Неизвестно где, без вещей и документов, тут только на скорое возвращение надеяться, больше как-то не на что. Спасибо хоть, не стройка шла в момент твоего перехода, попал бы под какой шальной кирпич…

– Я не вижу смысла в истериках и взываниях к высшим силам: раз уж попал сюда, значит, смогу и выбраться при желании.

– Но явно не прямо сейчас, – Кристиан оценивающе посмотрел на гостя. – Предлагаю тебе воспользоваться ванной комнатой и устроиться спать на этом диване, он вполне удобный, я принесу всё необходимое для сна, а завтра будем думать, что делать дальше.

– Если я завтра ещё буду здесь, – улыбнулся Роджер. – Спасибо за то, что не выгнал на улицу.

– В холодную осеннюю ночь? – хмыкнул Кристиан, вставая. – Ну-ну. Пойдём, покажу, куда идти.

– Осень, – кажется, именно это больше всего удивило Роджера, точнее, заставило окончательно поверить в происходящее. На освещённой фонарём лужайке лежали листья, сорванные с клёна, и теперь парень смог это рассмотреть, остановившись перед окном. – Да, конечно, пойдём, – он с трудом оторвался от этой картинки, понимая, что и так заставил Кристиана ждать. Тот молча стоял у двери, не торопя гостя, понимая, что тот всё же выбит из колеи, несмотря на видимое спокойствие.

Уже через полчаса в доме было тихо, парни устроились по разным комнатам и переваривали произошедшее. Всё это явно стоило обдумать и пережить, вот только оба не ожидали подобного сюрприза и днём вымотались, так что почти быстро вырубились, оставив возможность сну показать всё случившееся в другом свете.

Кристиан, только открыв глаза, резко осознал, что он не один в доме, что за стенкой находится весьма симпатичный парень, и где-то в глубине души Крис знал, что не хотел бы, чтобы тот возвращался в свой отель. Отложив посторонние мысли и решив не разлёживаться, Кристиан быстро, но по возможности тихо умылся, оделся и прошёл на кухню.

Роджер привык просыпаться достаточно рано и почти не обращал внимания на фоновые шумы, в отелях никогда не было по-настоящему тихо, так что передвижений Криса он не услышал, но всё же вскоре резко сел. Все было иначе – другой запах, другая кровать, другие звуки… В следующий миг Родж вспомнил, что случилось вчерашним вечером, и упал обратно на чужой диван, в чужом доме и чужом мире, если уж на то пошло.

Почти сразу в дверном проёме появился Кристиан.

– Доброе утро, – он запнулся, увидев довольно приятную глазу картину чужого обнажённого торса. – Кофе, завтрак? – парень всё же взял себя в руки, мысленно отругав: да, слишком давно никого не было рядом, но не стоит бросаться на первого встречного.

– И тебе доброго утра, – Роджер улыбнулся: что ж, было приятно понимать, что он произвёл на Криса впечатление, это льстило, даже несмотря на явную несвоевременность. – Кофе было бы весьма неплохо, – парень привычно потянулся к телефону – посмотреть время и проверить календарь, но остановил себя: сейчас это будет пустым занятием.

– Жду, – и Кристиан, с некоторым усилием отведя взгляд, ушёл.

Роджер улыбнулся, глядя ему вслед, и неторопливо оделся, давая время на то, чтобы приготовить кофе и, возможно, несколько успокоиться.

– Нравлюсь? – спросил он, входя на кухню: просто не смог удержаться от такого лёгкого подначивания.

– Да, – спокойно отозвался Крис, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия, – но не переживай, я уже взрослый человек и вполне могу сдерживать свои порывы. Приятного аппетита, – на стол опустились чашки с кофе и тарелки.

– Некоторые порывы можно и не сдерживать. Спасибо.

Кристиан криво улыбнулся:

– Я, как и многие творческие люди, быстро влюбляюсь, но вот отхожу от закончившихся отношений довольно долго и тяжело. Ты навсегда исчезнешь через пару дней, и если я за это время успею привязаться, мне потом будет очень плохо. Давай закроем эту тему, хорошо?

– Трудно так жить, – отметил Родж, у него все было совершенно иначе, ведь когда жизнь состоит из сплошных переездов, привыкаешь не привязываться к людям и легко прощаться, – впрочем, действительно забыли. Значит, мне повезло встретить известного писателя, – припомнив вчерашние слова Криса, постарался сменить тему парень, – а ты не должен, не знаю, быть несколько надменным?

– Надменным? – искренне удивился Кристиан. – Я же не мэтр с списком романов в полсотни книг, да и до признанных мастеров пера мне ещё работать и работать. Моя известность – больше сетевая, электронные книги покупают чаще, да и блог у меня достаточно популярный, тут особо не загордишься, чтобы не разочаровать. От читателей идёт очень хорошая эмоциональная отдача, они делятся своими впечатлениями и предлагают своё видение, по одному роману даже любительское продолжение написали, – парень негромко рассмеялся. – Я, кстати, его одобрил.

– Я далёк от этого мира, – признался Роджер, – стыдно признавать, но в последнее время, кроме справочников, отчётов, счетов и прочей дребедени, ничего не читал.

– По работе? Руководящая должность, куча ответственности? – невесело хмыкнул Крис.

– Ответственности хватает, но насчёт должности, как бы лучше сформулировать… Скорее, я доделываю за всеми, а потом еду туда, где нужно доделать ещё что-то. Официально это может называться по-разному, но суть будет одна.

– Понятно, – за разговором тарелки как-то незаметно опустели, и Кристиан уточнил: – В это время я обычно или иду гулять по лесу, или сажусь работать, но сегодня с прогулкой точно ничего не выйдет, так что могу предложить тебе посидеть посмотреть что-нибудь или почитать – в гостиной есть телевизор и подборка моих любимых фильмов, в кабинете – книги, не только мои, естественно.

– Предлагаешь восполнить пробелы, пока есть такая возможность? – улыбнулся Роджер. – Я не против, вот только сидеть мне придётся в твоём кабинете, ведь я именно там появился, а значит, оттуда же должен пропасть. Если верить опыту кружек и листков.

– Они пропадали ненадолго, а ты говорил, что человек вернулся через два дня, – пожал плечами Кристиан, – но быть и правда лучше там, ты прав.

– Я не помешаю? – уточнил Родж.

– Если будешь спокойно сидеть, то не помешаешь, меня в порыве вдохновения даже ругавшийся по телефону агент не отвлекал, – улыбнулся Крис. – Моё скромное творчество – на этой полке, прочая мистика тут, обычная художественная литература – здесь, – показал парень на шкаф. – Выбирай, – а сам устроился в кресле и включил компьютер.

Роджер прошёл мимо полок, стараясь не шуметь: он уважал чужой труд и не хотел мешать тому, кто поддержал его в весьма неприятной ситуации, хотя мог бы и на самом деле выставить прочь. Итогом его поисков стал классический детектив – странно было видеть незнакомого автора и узнавать, что это, оказывается, классика, и одна из работ Кристиана с наименее броской обложкой. Парень устроился в кресле рядом со столом и открыл книгу.

Следующие несколько часов слышались только щелчки клавиш – Крис печатал со скоростью хорошей машинистки, видимо, поймав мысль за хвост – и шелест переворачиваемых страниц. Время шло, но вокруг не происходило ничего странного, лишь раз Роджеру показалось, что он слышал голос Северина, зовущий его. Сейчас даже думать не хотелось, во что выльется двухдневное отсутствие сразу после открытия – тут же вспомнилось, сколько ещё он не успел, сколько дел было запланировано, среди которых почти не было мелочей. Книга как-то сразу перестала казаться интересной, и, поймав себя на том, что уже не в первый раз перечитывает одно предложение, не понимая смысла слов, Родж закрыл томик и отошёл к окну: чтобы смотреть на в чём-то знакомый пейзаж, внимательность не требовалась.

За своими мыслями парень и не заметил, что Кристиан закончил печатать.

– Роджер, а какая дата была, когда ты пропал? Время, как я понимаю, у нас одинаковое, – Крис изучал какую-то таблицу на мониторе. – Мне просто интересен механизм перехода…

– Решил податься в исследователи? – усмехнулся Роджер. – Восемнадцатое мая, если тебе это что-то даст.

– Сегодня четырнадцатое октября. Вот, смотри, – Крис кивнул на монитор, предлагая подойти ближе. – Вчера было полнолуние, и восемнадцатого мая – тоже, похоже, это и есть причина твоего перехода: время прохода Луны через определённую точку примерно одинаковое – три минуты разницы. А послезавтра луна начнёт полноценно убывать, и если моя теория верна, то вернуться ты сможешь как раз через двое лунных суток. Если подумать, то примерно раз в месяц я и терял разную мелочь…

– Которую потом находили перепуганные горничные, – Роджер действительно подошёл ближе, склоняясь над чужим плечом, чтобы лучше разглядеть довольно мелкий шрифт на мониторе.

Кристиан скосил на него взгляд, улыбнулся краем рта и снова посмотрел на таблицу.

– Получается, остаётся только ждать.

– Значит, будем ждать, – покладисто согласился Роджер, – тем более даже время примерное есть, а у меня тут книга недочитана и собеседник приятный, – всё же не смог сдержаться он, – так что справлюсь.

– А расскажи о своём мире, сравним их, – Кристиан, не удержавшись, откинулся на спинку кресла, оказываясь чуть ближе к гостю, и, подняв голову, посмотрел на него. – Пойдём в гостиную? Я принесу чаю, или можно уже заняться обедом.

– Не думаю, что мы найдём много отличий, – Роджер неохотно отступил: было приятно находиться рядом, даже, скорее, не так, это будоражило, но есть черты, через которые не стоит переступать, иначе потом будет трудно вернуться к вежливому соблюдению приличий, – темы для книг очень похожи, – он указал на прочитанный на четверть детектив, – но почему бы и нет, особенно за чашкой чаю.

– Хорошо, сейчас всё сделаю.

В гостиной Родж уселся на том самом диване, Крис, вернувшись с подносом с чашками и угощением, устроился с ногами в кресле рядом, и завязался неспешный разговор. Миры и правда были очень схожи, например, названия стран и денежных единиц совпадали, язык и обычаи оказались одинаковыми, а вот те же писатели, знаменитые люди и известные политики чужих миров обоим были незнакомы. От различий как-то незаметно перешли к простому узнаванию вкусов друг друга, совершенно забыв, что Роджеру нужно будет уходить, в итоге беседа затянулась до позднего вечера. Родж уже и забыл, когда так спокойно проводил время: не нужно было что-то решать, пытаться найти лучший выход из ситуации, зато можно было сидеть и обсуждать самые обычные вещи, смеяться и просто отдыхать душой.

Но вот день подошёл к концу, и парни устроились на ночь. Кристиан ещё долго не мог уснуть, прокручивая в голове всё, что узнал о своём госте, уговаривая сам себя, что это только для того, чтобы лучше прописать героя следующего романа, прообразом которого станет Роджер, но прекрасно понимал, что его интерес уже вышел за рамки делового. Предмет его мыслей и вовсе стоял у окна, не спеша засыпать. Он не мечтал о Крисе, нет, он думал о том, как это было бы – жить в этом мире, дышать этим воздухом. Проверить можно было достаточно легко – выйти за дверь и остаться, пропустить время перехода. Парень уже почти решился, но в итоге только тяжело вздохнул и вернулся на диван: всё же он оказался недостаточно смел.

Второй день прошёл примерно в том же режиме, только Крис отложил свою работу – не хотелось терять возможность пообщаться, снова были разговоры обо всём, улыбки и явственно витавшее в воздухе ожидание часа разлуки.

– Вот и всё, осталось около десяти минут, – вздохнул периодически поглядывавший на часы Кристиан, – пора идти в кабинет, чтобы ты точно не опоздал, – как бы ни хотелось продлить их общение, парень понимал, что у Роджера есть своя жизнь, работа, родные, свой мир, в конце концов.

– И правда пора, – улыбнулся Родж. Впрочем, улыбка почти сразу пропала, стоило только представить, как придётся объясняться с дядей.

– Всё будет в порядке, – подавил тяжёлый вздох Крис. – Идём, – он неохотно поднялся со своего места и вышел из гостиной.

– Будем обмениваться записками? – постарался вести себя как можно беспечней Роджер, он остановился как раз в том же месте, где появился, и постарался поймать взгляд Криса.

Тот закусил губу.

– Будем, – вышло несколько сдавленно, – оценишь мою новую задумку, – стоило бы, конечно, полностью отрезать все пути, ведь они никогда больше не встретятся, так к чему ложная надежда? Да и Родж после окончания работы в отеле вполне может уехать, и писать будет некому, но Крис осознавал, что успел влюбиться в своего неожиданного гостя, и не мог просто так отпустить его.

– Я ведь так и не добрался до твоих книг, – с сожалением сказал Роджер. – Эй, не грусти, всё будет хорошо. Зато ты знаешь, что существует настоящая мистика, а значит, сможешь без труда искать новые сюжеты.

– Да, ты прав, – Кристиан улыбнулся чуть веселее, – всё к лучшему.

– Вот видишь. Спасибо тебе за помощь, гостеприимство и разговоры обо всём на свете.

– Не за что, – Крис ещё немного помялся, а потом в пару шагов преодолел расстояние между ними, поцеловал Роджера, добавил: – Прощай, – и, бросив на него последний взгляд, быстро вышел из комнаты – стоило успокоиться, и так натворил дел…

– Ну и зачем? – Родж покачал головой, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит в доме, надеясь понять, где сейчас Крис. Поцелуй был приятной неожиданностью, но не хотелось думать о том, что его уход сейчас причинит боль.

– Роджер! Ну наконец-то вы здесь!

Родж обернулся к вскочившему со стула Северину – надо же, даже не побоялся находиться в проклятой комнате – и сошёл с места, понимая, что Крис остался где-то бесконечно далеко.

– Да, я вернулся, – грустно сказал парень. – Что здесь нового?

– Я сказал вашему дядюшке, что вы заболели и чуть ли не умираете, надеюсь, вы не против?

– Спасибо, – искренне выдал Родж, – это явно спасёт мои нервы. А пока позвольте мне переодеться, и займёмся накопившимися делами.

– Вы ничего не хотите мне рассказать? – осторожно уточнил Северин.

– Не думаю, что стоит, – Роджер покачал головой. Его собеседник не стал настаивать и наконец покинул комнату.

А Кристиан стоял у окна, смотрел на шумевший невдалеке тёмный лес и пытался взять себя в руки. В доме было тихо, а значит, Роджер вернулся в свой мир, и теперь можно пойти навести порядок в гостиной, заварить кофе покрепче и садиться работать. Парень протяжно вздохнул и занялся делом.

***

Этот визит стал настолько сильным источником вдохновения, что Кристиан отложил тот роман, над которым работал, и начал новую книгу – про параллельные миры, парня и девушку, живущих в одинаковых квартирах, так же слышащих звуки друг от друга, как они с Роджером, сумевших наладить общение и узнать, как переходить из мира в мир. Крис понимал, что это – всего лишь способ отвлечься, сделать счастливыми хоть кого-то в своём воображении, раз уж в реальности ничего не складывается, поэтому не противился этой своеобразной терапии, несмотря на ворчание литературного агента, что он выбивается из графика.

«У тебя сегодня опять дождь. Впрочем, осень на излёте, так что в этом нет ничего странного», – дела съедали каждую минуту свободного времени Роджера, но всё же он не мог забыть своего случайного знакомого и теперь, разгребая очередные залежи бумаг, парень почти бездумно черкнул эту фразу на листе, где делал пометки: в комнате пахло дождём, хотя в последние дни не было и намёка на него, так что несложно было догадаться, что всему виной погода в другом мире. Лист так и лежал на своём месте до позднего вечера, пропав в какой-то момент, пока Родж перебирал очередные счета и перекладывал бумаги.

Кристиан, утром зайдя в кабинет, невольно улыбнулся: на столе нашлось послание из другого мира. Парень кончиками пальцев погладил ровные строки и решительно взял ручку: «Ты прав, льёт почти не переставая. Сижу дома, пишу новый роман и вспоминаю тебя. Надеюсь, ничего не развалилось, пока тебя не было?»

Роджер и не вспоминал о пропавшем листе – дел, как и всегда после открытия нового филиала, хватало, – но когда, без сил вернувшись в комнату после очередного бесконечного дня, он увидел на столе бумагу, то поспешил к ней, поражаясь тому, как сильно от волнения бьётся сердце. Что написал Крис? Как он там? Коротких строк оказалось мало, хотелось поговорить вживую, но и такая малость тоже заставила улыбнуться.

«Меня прикрыли, даже удивительно, не ожидал такого от едва знакомого человека. Было бы интересно узнать о твоей новой работе, да и просто поговорить, но вот такие весточки тоже радуют».

«Когда-то люди, жившие далеко друг от друга, обменивались обычными бумажными письмами, и мы можем попробовать писать чуть больше, чем пара строк. А моя новая работа основана на реальных событиях, но, естественно, с некоторыми изменениями», – Кристиан, грустно улыбаясь, густо исписал лист почти до конца, делясь своей задумкой и тем, как проходили его дни последнюю неделю. Добавив в конце: «Буду рад, если напишешь о том, что происходит у тебя, надеюсь, ты не только разруливаешь возникшие проблемы, но и хоть немного отдыхаешь?» – он положил послание на прежнее место и, стараясь не думать о реакции Роджера, сосредоточился на работе.

А Родж, вскочивший с кровати от лёгкого шороха, с которым исчез лист, не смог заставить себя снова лечь и уснуть, всё ждал и ждал, вернётся ли послание, в итоге задремав прямо за столом, но зато не пропустил появление нового послания. Вчитываясь в немного расплывающиеся перед глазами строки, он грустно улыбался, понимая, что их короткая встреча зацепила Кристиана гораздо сильнее, и если прощальный поцелуй ещё можно было списать на порыв, минутную слабость, то вот такой сюжет говорил уже о более сильных чувствах.

«Чудесный роман в мистических декорациях должен получиться, – написал он на новом листе – хотелось оставить себе письмо Криса, сохранить его, пусть парень не до конца понимал, зачем, – напиши для героев самый-самый счастливый финал, договорились?» После он ещё немного добавил о своих буднях, о том, что занимало мысли вроде чудесной картины за окном и том, что так и не удалось добраться до озера, но это есть в планах, и ещё много совершенно ненужной ерунды, но остановиться не получалось. Лист закончился ближе к рассвету. Оставив его на столе, Роджер спустился на кухню – спать уже не имело смысла, лучше уж пораньше заняться делами.

Следующие три недели всё так и шло – Кристиан закончил свой роман, сведя влюблённых героев в одном из миров, подарив им счастливый финал, и примерно через день писал Роджеру длинные послания, получая в ответ такие же. Где-то в глубине души теплилась надежда на то, что следующим полнолунием Родж снова окажется здесь, и можно будет увидеть его и поговорить, но парень старательно отгонял эти мысли, зная, что в таком случае попросит не уходить и очень тяжело перенесёт закономерный отказ.

У Роджера всё тоже складывалось не очень радужно. Нет, со стороны работы всё было идеально, дядя был доволен и уже начал поговаривать о новом месте, где требовалось его внимание, но Роджер не хотел уезжать, не хотел терять ту ниточку, что связывала его с Крисом, и придумывал всё новые и новые проблемы как причины остаться. Кристиану он об этом не писал, не желая расстраивать явно увлёкшегося не меньше него их перепиской парня.

***

В тот день, когда Луна должна была стать полной, Крис с утра не находил себе места. Он побродил по лесу, но осень уже окончательно вступила в свои права, и красота природы почти увяла, листья под ногами потеряли цвет, а живность пряталась от подступивших холодов. Он попытался сесть за работу – оставалась примерно треть того незаконченного текста, – но слова не подбирались, мысли упорно сворачивали на Роджера. В итоге парень просто устроился на диване в гостиной с чашкой чая и включил негромкую музыку, пытаясь отвлечься и, может быть, поймать вдохновение.

Роджер появился в кабинете – так же, как и в прошлый раз, – оглядевшись и не найдя Криса, опустил свою ношу на пол и направился на поиски. Хозяин дома нашёлся в гостиной, он сидел на диване, привычно по тем двум дням, что его видел Родж, подобрав ноги, и слушал что-то тихое и мелодичное, закрыв глаза.

– Крис, – негромко окликнул его Роджер.

Тот вздрогнул и уставился на парня.

– Роджер? Что ты здесь делаешь? Опять ошибся дверью? – грустно улыбнулся Кристиан.

– Решил забежать в гости, посмотреть, как ты здесь. Надеюсь, ты не против?

– Нет, не против, – Крис отставил свою чашку и добавил: – Присаживайся. Чаю?

– Почему бы и нет? – Роджер устроился на противоположном краю дивана и, получив чашку, спросил: – Как твоя книга?

– Закончил, отправил редактору. Теперь нужно дописать предыдущую, но пока не идёт… – Крис помолчал и уточнил: – Тебя не потеряют опять? Или коллеги в курсе, что ты через два дня вернёшься? – парень старался не думать о том, что произошло перед уходом Роджера и о том, что из его писем явно было понятно, как он относится к своему гостю, иначе на этот раз всё может зайти ещё дальше.

– Я сказал, что устрою себе небольшой отпуск, то самое озеро, помнишь, я писал о нём? Так что в ближайшее время меня никто не хватится.

– Помню. Только здесь к нему точно не сходишь, на улице слишком холодно, в одной рубашке ты точно околеешь, а твоего размера у меня ничего нет, – чуть веселее улыбнулся Кристиан. – Стоп, отпуск, значит, твоя работа в «Белой птице» закончена, и снова нужно будет уезжать, – понял парень. – Понятно теперь, почему ты решил заглянуть в гости…

– Я пытаюсь тянуть время, – признался Роджер, – но дядя слишком хорошо разбирается в своём деле и понимает, что я не доношу до него всей правды… Так что ещё месяц, не больше, и у отеля будет другой управляющий, как бы я ни старался, а я так не хочу терять возможность общаться с тобой. Прости, я помню твои слова, но позволь напомнить, что это ты меня поцеловал, а не наоборот.

– И до сих пор не знаю, то ли ругать себя за это, потому что иначе было бы легче проститься, то ли всё-таки попросить тебя остаться здесь, – едва слышно ответил Крис, всё-таки решившись озвучить свои метания. – Прости, я слишком взволнован твоим визитом, вот и говорю, не думая.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Кристиан поднял взгляд.

– Да, я хотел бы, чтобы ты был рядом. Мне хватило пары дней личного общения, чтобы почувствовать симпатию к тебе, и месяца переписки, чтобы влюбиться окончательно, – признался он, – но вместе с тем я прекрасно понимаю, что у тебя там своя жизнь, работа, родные, и совсем не обязательно, что ты чувствуешь то же самое. Я не имею права просить тебя об этом, – добавил парень со вздохом.

– Я ведь уже говорил, – Роджер улыбнулся как человек, которого покинули последние сомнения, – некоторые порывы можно и не сдерживать. У нас есть ещё время, чтобы хорошо всё обдумать, а пока, может, хватит чаепитий? Поцелуи гораздо лучше.

– Ты прав, – Крис просиял и придвинулся ближе к Роджу, чтобы можно было почувствовать осторожные – пока – объятия и тонуть в ощущениях: поцелуи и правда оказались гораздо лучше чая и любых слов.

***

В пустой комнате противной трелью заливался телефон, Северин устал слушать его и, наконец пересилив себя, вошёл. Со вчерашнего вечера почти ничего не изменилось – тогда он лишь осмотрел помещение от порога, убедившись, что хозяин снова пропал, а теперь позволил себе более тщательное изучение. Вещей Роджера не было на месте, всё, что напоминало о нём – лишь мобильный и бумаги на столе: тщательно запечатанное послание дяде и небрежно согнутый лист с именем Северина на обороте.

«Спасибо за вашу помощь, – сомнений не было, писал Роджер, так что мужчина внимательно вчитался в скупые строки, – за то, что волновались за меня и поддерживали, и за то, что так настойчиво просили держаться подальше от этой комнаты. Вы были правы, в ней происходят странные вещи, вот только они не плохие, они просто есть, как есть дверь, что ведёт в совершенно иной мир, в котором, как оказалось, меня ждут, и в котором я собираюсь остаться. Мне жаль, что я доставил вам неприятности своим исчезновением, но против судьбы и любви не идут.

С уважением, ваш Роджер Крейн.

P.S. Закройте дверь и потеряйте ключ, это лучшее, что можно сделать».

Мужчина улыбнулся и, подхватив оставленные вещи, вышел прочь. Нет, он не выбросил ключ и порой в лунные поздние вечера позволял себе открывать дверь и останавливаться на пороге, ловя фразы, сказанные знакомым голосом, невнятные тени, силуэты… Этого было достаточно, чтобы убедиться, что тот, кто решился оставить свой мир ради любви, счастлив, а большего Северину и не было нужно.


End file.
